The Huge Battle
by xDeathTheKidx
Summary: Storie Includes Twilight, Evermore,House Of night, Blue bloods, The Vampire Diaries, Gone Series, Hell Girl, Shugo Chara, And Naruto. Characters are placed in a world where together a huge battle is formed... for a better summary view my profile :
1. Chapter 1

The Huge Battle

Stories Included: Twilight, House Of Night, Blue Bloods, Evermore, The Vampire Diaries, The Darkest Powers Series, Gone Series, Hell girl, Shugo Chara, and Naruto.

Chapter 1

Hinamori Amu-Chan

Perhaps I was crazy? But Ikuto was seriously starting to get on my nerves,

I wasn't about to let him get the Embryo… even though I didn't even know where it was. Well I still won't let him find it, I'll find it and then I actually haven't thought of what I would do after I have found it. I didn't actually really think anyone would ever find it, I guess I didn't really look that far into my whole plan. Doesn't matter, I'm going to find the Embryo for my Prince Tadase Kun. I began running to stop the X egg from doing any more harm when it happened. The "it" I don't really exactly know what "it" was but it was definitely nothing I have ever seen in my life… for one it was more like 3D… not 2D. it didn't look like anything I have ever imagined before either, the eyes were too small, the hair looked soft and stringy, and the ears kind of popped out on the sides where you could actually see them. They had strange pink things on their mouths, and weird noses that came out and popped from their face. They called themselves Humans, which is weird because I'm human and I definitely do not look like that, and when they touched me their skin was soft and squishy except for the whole bone factor, humans didn't feel like that… humans are suppose to feel more smooth, thin-like and papery. They grabbed me, Tadase Kun and Ikuto. After that I don't remember anything, I do not remember being placed onto this odd planet or whatever it's suppose to be called with so many strange 3D people. But not all were 3D there were some that were 2D… they looked like Ninja's though, but maybe they would be at peace with people their own kind? I walked up to them with Tadase and Ikuto at my side.

"Hi I'm Hinamori Amu-Chan"

"I'm Naruto and you better Believe it" said the blonde headed ninja, he did some weird pointy thingy.

"Hi… I'm Sasuke" said the black haired sexy mysterious type ninja

"Hi-hi-hi-"

"You said Hi three times already" he says and turns his back to me

"Hey You! Back off my man Hina- whatever Chan… he's mine!" Shouted a pink haired girl jumping right in front of Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was taken" I mutter, stupid me… you already have so many boys why do I need another one?

"Well back off… I'm Sakura and if you don't… there's going to be problems" she glares right into my face.

"So-sorry" I stutter

"You better be"

"I'm not taken" Says Sasuke clearly irritated by the fact that we were fighting about him.

"Ignore him… he IS taken"

"Okay…" now I was confused… one second he's taken, and the next not.

"I am not taken… and Sakura, Your extremely embarrassing and annoying" and with that he just walks off with Naruto.

"What ever, let him cool off… you know guys, when they have a girlfriend they want to act cool and what not and pretend not to you know?"

"I have a feeling your lying" I say and immediately want to take back because she glares at me with that Don't-you-ever-say-that-again-otherwise-I'm-going-to-murder-you kind of look.

"I'm not" she pouts and crosses her arms and runs after Sasuke and Naruto. The other Ninja guy salutes us and runs after Sakura.

"Well that was weird" says Ikuto.

"Perhaps we can find the Embryo here…" says Tadase

"Yeah… and when I find it, I'm going to use it" says Ikuto.

"Oh yeah… well I'm going to find it first!"

"Guys! Guys...! haven't you noticed that we are not in our world anymore…! Everything is 3D and feels different" I shout and glare at them both.

"Yeah, we've noticed… look at those weirdo's over there all cuddled up in the shade like their petrified of the sun or something… and then there's another bunch huddled up over their by that tree of shade." Says Ikuto.

"Weird… lets go say hi anyways" I say and head off towards the first tree of shade.

"Hello I'm-"

"Hinamori Amu Chan" says the bronze brownish-redheaded boy who looks like a drop dead sexy model.

"Uh yeah…"

"I'm Edward, this is Bella" he points to the beautiful brunette with long wavy hair that shines so bright and she's so beautiful that it would break a girls self esteem I wanted to cry right there. But they were also 3D, not 2D…

"Hello…"Says Bella.

"Hi"

"I'm Alice" says the pixie-like girl, she was also extremely beautiful.

"I'm Rosalie, and this is Emmet and Jasper" Says the blonde haired girl who looks like she comes from a rich royal family, Emmet looks like the muscular football type, and Jasper looked as if in pain. But there was another boy who stood out from them all; he wasn't as pale as them all. In a matter of fact he was tanned, and he was very muscular too.

"I'm Jacob Black, and those freaks here… are the Cullen's"

"Hi… to all of you" I was so stunned to see so many pretty people and it was all so new to me because they were all 3D.

"Where we come from, everything is 3D" says Edward.

"Um… okay." I say trying not to sound worried that he knew what I was thinking.

"And were only beautiful because were monsters…" he grinned and showed his fangs revealing himself of his true nature… which I didn't know what "were Vampires… You've never heard of them?"

"No…"I say being extremely confused now.

"There monsters… there the deadliest weapon to humans… they feed off human blood, the could also feed off animal blood but they need blood in order to survive… there the devil's children." Oh my god… there Human blood eaters! Please don't eat me… I don't taste good…! I probably taste like paper… DON'T EAT ME PLEASE…! "were not going to eat you" I'm guessing he could see the expression that time… but it was really ticking me off how he can read me so easily.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he smiles, clearly annoying me because now I know he knows what I was referring to he just isn't saying what… "I'm annoying you?"

"You see… that, how do you do that… and yes you are annoying me"

"I can read minds" he smiles widely… oh god… he knows what I was thinking, he still knows what I'm thinking, uh oh… this could be bad. "How so?"

"I hate you… GET OUT OF MY HEAD…"

"I hope you know… your friend Ikuto thinks very highly of you… he thinks your" he chuckles "Sexy"

"Hey! Stop messing around in my head" shouts Ikuto.

"What are you thinking of Amu-Chan?" Shouts Tadase Kun at Ikuto…

"GUYS! Stop Fighting will you… jeez, it's getting a little old don't you think?" I scream at them both.


	2. Chapter 2 Stefan&Damen

The Huge Battle

Chapter 2

Stefan&Damen

Stefan's P.O.V

I couldn't wait to dance with Elena at the flounder's party, without Damen interrupting us. Damen wherever he is, hopefully he doesn't decide to crash the party and come and mess things up like he did with Katherine. I loved Katherine, I always did and now that I met Elena I won't make the same mistake again. I won't let Damen control Elena… that is why I gave her the necklace that has vervain on it. I got ready and guess who decided to pop in and mess up my hair do… Damen, that kid never misses a huge party without leaving a huge mess behind him. We both stared at each other for a long moment before any of us spoke.

"So are we just going to stand around? Or are we going to that flounder's party?" said Damen in his own cocky sarcastic voice.

"I'm going to the flounder's party… you are staying here." I reply sharply

"Oh… and since when did you control me?" and with that he was gone, he just left. I grabbed my coat, fixed my hair that Damen ruined and left to go pick up Elena. I got in my car and that's when the ambush happened. Hands gripped my throat needles that I'm assuming had vervain in them were jabbed into my veins causing me to go weak and limp. The last person I saw was Damen before I blacked out.

*

Damen's P.O.V

Stefan, always the one to fall for a woman that's life is so complicated. I for one, like Elena a lot, not love… no that is way too much for such a girl of her what's the word for it? Whatever… I just like her. I decided to pop in for a visit through Stefan's bedroom window, he was getting ready for that flounder's party… hmm… perhaps I could have some fun here. I jumped into the room and dashed right by him ruining his hair do that he just perfected. We stared at each other, him giving me the evil eye of how much he hates me, when I just want to spend some quality time with my brother eating humans. Yet he has this stupid diet thing eating animals, how pathetic!

"So are we just going to stand around? Or are we going to that flounder's party?" I say breaking the silence in my cocky voice that Stefan seems to hate so much.

"I'm going to the flounder's party… you are staying here" he replies in his serious mojo tone. Seriously what is up his ass? He does not control me and he cannot tell me to stay at home when there is a party going on.

"Oh… and since when did you control me?" I smirk and dash out the window to be stabbed with three needles of vervain piercing into my veins. Hands covered my mouth from screaming for help or even trying to cry out in pain. They held me and carried me to Stefan's car, they were all wearing black masks and I couldn't see any of there faces. I lay down in the back of the car. Stefan walks out of the front door, I try to shout and warn him to stay away, but he doesn't hear me or see me. He opens the door and hands cover my mouth, another hand injecting another needle of vervain into my system. The masked guys took Stefan out quickly by only using 2 needles of vervain… well the guy is weak. They pushed him into the back and he stared into my eyes, at first they were pleading and then they turned to a cold coal black of hatred. He thought I was guilty of this! ME!? Wow… if he thinks I did this to him, were going to have some serious problems then.

*

Stefan's P.O.V

I woke up sitting underneath a tree, in a field full of green, and I mean really green grass. Damen was still asleep leaning against the tree, I punched him right in the face and he jolted wide awake and reflexed a punch right back.

"What the hell was that for!?" He shouted out at me

"You did this! I'm supposed to be at the flounder's party! Is this some sick joke of yours?" I shout back at him

"Dude… I have no clue what you are talking about… I did nothing to get us over here."

"Stop the lying Damen, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything; won't you listen for once in your stupid pathetic life?"

"My life isn't stupid or pathetic…"

"Oh really? So loving a human girl that your relationship is like impossible to be with is not pathetic… because you still go to her all the time!"

"Shut up Damen… you don't know anything"

"Actually, I know a lot more then you do about being a Vampire… you should take lessons from me"

"Right, like that would ever happen" I stood up and stretched my arms out and relaxed a bit as I seen the beautiful scenery around me. I walked out of the shade and into the sun… there were other people here too, all huddled underneath trees or standing in the middle of the field. What's going on here?

"Looks like we weren't the only ones brought here" whispered Damen from behind me

"Damen… is there any time that you'll be quiet?"

"Uhm… let me think about that one… uh no"

"Go away… go find some … thing to eat"

"Don't mind if I do… I could totally go for some fresh warm blooded human right about now"

"Damen… stop it"

"I know you want it Stefan… stop denying who you truly are" I turned to face him… my face glowing with anger, I punched and punched into his face until I was punching nothing but air. He disappeared leaving me alone. Good, I couldn't stand being near him.

*

Damen's P.O.V

This place was like a cage… once you ran away to far you'd hit an invisible wall which just zapped the hell out of you. It hurt and burned your skin, so I decided to not run into the stupid invisible wall and stay near the people. But away from my brother, considering he isn't very happy with me at the moment. I decided to hang alone by a tree and just sit there being unnoticed when a girl walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Zoey Redbird… and I'd like to know where we are?" she asks politely

"I have no clue, but I'm so damn hungry!" I reply and jump out and lunge out at her and bite her neck… her blood was so darn nasty I spit it right back out… she attacked me with some kind of wind power that shot me across and hit the tree trunk.

"What's wrong with you? You're not like any Vampyre I've seen!"

"You know I'm a vampire… you can't live" I manage to say

"I'm a vampyre fledgling… I know about Vampyre's…"

"Vampire Fledgling? What the heck is that!?"

"It's a fledgling that is learning and turning into a Vampyre…" she rolls her eyes like she said this over a million times and is annoyed by the fact that I still was clueless about what the heck she was!

"Come again?" I say and put a question mark expression on my face

"Ugh… you're no use! You don't know where we are anyways!" she turned to leave but I grabbed her arm…

"Where are you from?" I blurt out

"Oklahoma… what about you?"

"Mystic Falls…"

"Never heard of it"

"Never heard of the place you're from either Zoey Redbird"

"Right…"

"And what's up with the tattoo's? Don't you find it a bit extra to have so many all over your body?"

"Uhm… it's a symbol for saying Nyx is looking after me, it's a mark saying were Vampyre Fledglings" she says clearly annoyed again.

"Right… you're such an odd species" I let go of her arm and she turns her back to me and walks off and goes to wherever she has to go to. I'm not a stalker so I'm not stalking her around. The clouds began to dim and the sun began to set and the moon sprang out so fast it was like a blur… what the heck? What a weird way to change the time of day… suddenly people all started to come out from underneath their trees… are they all vampires? Dude… they all look terrified of the sun or something, Zoey was with 2 other people with red tattoos instead of blue.

What weird Vampires they are. I stared across to all the faces and tried to see if I recognized anybody. There was not a single solitary person that I knew, except for Stefan's. So I decided to go back to being at his side. I stood silently for once by his side and didn't say a word. The middle of the field had begun to open up, I literally was freaking because why the heck is the ground opening up!? A strange… disfigured man appeared on a pedestal and stood tall in front of everyone… gazing and gawking.

Dude… get on with what you are trying to do and stop gawking at people. It isn't nice, I wanted to say it. But something about him made me keep my mouth shut, just like everyone else. I was silent.

"Hello Everyone! I am Sir Folklore… and this is the world Darnirium… pronounced DAR-NEAR-REE-UM…" he recited from a book that he was holding in his hand… wow talk about social skills… he really needs to go back to school. Presenting in front of a crowd should be natural… not reciting from a fucking book. "I have gathered you all here because I wanted you all to learn that you are all fictional… you are not real. You never were. You were all created by an Author who wrote about your character creating a world that you live in. that is why there are so many different kinds of people here. I have also decided that I want all of you to survive in this world… hoping that all of you will get along… and kind of hoping you won't… I love front row seats to a good fight… laughs out loud… oh wait…" he stops reading and looks up and he begins to laugh… wow, what a freak!


End file.
